This invention relates to a system to reduce tornadoes, hurricanes, typhoons, sheer winds, lightning strikes, forest fires and problems caused by lightning being uncontrolled. Water can be taken out of the hurricanes and other storms. Storms and hurricanes can be rerouted to places where there is less damage to property and human lives. Clean the air up, reduce crime and extend human lives. We are what we eat, we also react to the air we breath. The earth is floating in a magnetic field created by the more negative charged Earth and the positive charged ionosphere. The ozone layer keeps the ionosphere from coming down on us. We have upset the balance; we have to push the ionosphere back up where it belongs. Where God intended it to be. Any person with knowledge of electrical engineering will have no problem understanding this invention.